A Really Long Day
by LauraahFTW
Summary: Written for lovesaroundga on tumblr - Rated K for reasons - "Deeks is a really good guy, he has saved my life more times than I would like to count, he knows more about me than anybody on this earth, more than anybody buried under it" - BLYE, K TAG


**A/N: Okay so today's oneshot was requested by lovesaroundga on tumblr – I can't remember exactly what she said, but if you see parallels to a certain show – not my fault – those parallels were asked for by Agata(if I got your name wrong I apologize.)**

**It's a tag for Blye, K part 2 btw, via Agata's request :) **

**So here's another light-hearted story, but don't be too pleased, bad evil one will be coming tomorrow!**

**It's my goal to write a Densi one-shot a day for the whole of this month, so I'd really LOVE your idea's to come in, 'cause I won't be able to do them without a little help from your readers!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Not mine, not one bit, I just write fanficiton and make vids.**

**-LJ x**

* * *

><p><strong>A Really Long Day<br>Rated: **K+  
><strong>Words: <strong>2,189

* * *

><p>Kensi held her mom tightly, keeping the warm embrace as she backed out the door slightly. "I'm sorry Mom" Kensi whispered into her mother's hair.<p>

"C'mon, you were a daddy's girl, it's not your fault, I shouldn't have lied" Kensi's mom broke the embrace and took in her daughter one last time before the night was up. "Don't fail to communicated, promise?" She said, rubbing her child's cheeks with her thumbs.

"I promise mom" Kensi smiled and tried to stop herself from crying.

Julia pulled her daughter into another hug and noticed somebody was in Kensi's car. "Who's that? In your car?"

Kensi pulled away and wiped her face. "It's just Deeks."

"Oh, so you two do work closely? He seemed kind of distant when we spoke earlier." Julia looked at her daughter.

"He was nervous, worried. I asked him to come and keep you safe- obviously he did a good job."

"He also kept his promise, I need to apologize to him one day"

"Apologize?" Kensi looked round

"He promised me I would get to see you again, I told him he didn't know the first thing about you, otherwise he wouldn't make promises he couldn't keep."

"Mom..." Kensi looked slightly upset. "Deeks is a really good guy, he has saved my life more times than I would like to count, he knows more about me than anybody on this earth, more than anybody buried under it" Kensi hurt herself with those last few words. But it was true, Deeks did know her better than her dad did, at least now he did.

"You care about him a lot" Julia stated.

"He's my partner" Kensi looked her mother in her eyes.

"I see that." Julia smiled. "Has he been waiting there this whole time?"

Kensi nodded and looked around, Deeks was now facing them, he'd obviously noticed they'd come out of the house.

"It's been almost two hours, Kensi"

"Like I said, He's my partner, and he is protective right now, He's already felt like he's lost me at least 3 times today."

Julia nodded and remembered what her daughter had told her about the shooting, the gun fight and the knife fight with Clairmont.

"Don't lose him, it's not every day you find a guy that is that dedicated to you"

Kensi bit her lip "I better go... I don't want him sitting there all night." Kensi hugged her mother again.

"I understand" Julia nodded and stood in the doorway as Kensi began to walk up the path. "Don't be a stranger" She called out.

Kensi turned around under the rose arch "I won't be"

And with that Kensi walked on, towards the car to meet Deeks.

"Hey" He smiled as she got in.

"Hey" She returned his smile and did up her seat belt.

"Did everything go okay?" Deeks looked away and asked as he restarted the engine on the car, as it had gone to sleep due to its idleness. He got no response from Kensi so moved on to a new question.

"Wanna come to my place? Grab a beer? Watch a movie?"

Kensi looked at her lap and smiled "Sure, I could use a wind-down"

"Wind down eh, well in that case we-"

"Don't ruin the moment Deeks" Kensi snapped in.

"Got'cha" Deeks began to drive away from the big house. "How'd it go with your mom, you were in there a while" he tried asking again.

"Yeah... Sorry about that, 15 years is a long time –I tried to recap in a nutshell." She looked at him. "You didn't have to wait for me, at the beach or there, I could have got a cab"

"It wasn't any bother, it's not like I had any plans. Plus I wanted to make sure you were safe" He admitted.

"I know" She smiled brightly to assure him it was fine.

Deeks swallowed. "So what were you and your mom discussing outside?"

Kensi thought hard and chose to tell him a segment "She said she needed to apologize to you, for saying you don't know the first thing about me- which I went on to tell her you know more about me then anybody on the planet"

"Really?" Deeks smiled. "I feel privileged.

"Hetty probably knows a little bit more, and Eric and Nell, only if they've looked in my files, but yes, you do by standards of who I've told"

"That's really lame" He laughed.

"You're really lame" she retorted without thinking.

Deeks lifted his eyebrows slightly and looked at her, almost questioning her words with his eyes.

"Eyes on the road, tiger" she laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah" he looked back at the road.

It didn't take them very long to reach his apartment – as Deeks said, Kensi's mom lives 20 minutes away from her, He lives 5 minutes away from Kensi. Walking distance.

He parked at a slight angle in the parking space outside his apartment building, knowing for a fact nobody would be parking there, and he really didn't want to damage Kensi's car.

He looked at her subtly before undoing his seat belt and getting out of the car, quickly followed by Kensi. He walked around the car and waited for her at the steps to his apartment. She smiled at him and they walked up the 3 flights of stairs in a comfortable silence.

Deeks pulled out his keys and slipped them into the lock, twisting it left before hearing for the tell-tale popping of the lock before pulling the handle down and pushing the door open.

"Monty?" he called out.

Within a blink of an eye, the dog shot out of the bedroom and ran to his master, barking slightly and licking his hands.

"Down boy, we have company" Deeks looked around to Kensi who was snickering at the display of affection.

Monty jumped down from his master and bolted at Kensi, making her stumble backwards into the railing.

"Monty!" Deeks shouted to call the dog down as he ran out of his apartment door to grab Kensi away from the 4-story drop.

"Thanks" Kensi exhaled and stepped forward.

"Are you okay?" He turned to the dog. "Bad Monty, go lie down" He pointed into the apartment.

"I'm fine, it's not like that was the first near death experienced I've had today" She laughed slightly, trying to make a joke out of the situation, seeing Deeks' un-amused she stopped.

"Fourth time I have the feeling of losing you" He shut the door.

"Sorry" she but her lip.

"It's okay... It's just been a long day for the both of us." He pulled her arm lightly, signalling for her to sit.

"Thanks" She took a seat on the sofa as he walked over to the kitchen area of his relatively small apartment, opening the fridge and pulling out two green bottles; twisting the caps off and walking back over to the sofa, taking a seat maybe a little too close to his partner. Deeks got comfortable next to his partner and passed her a beer.

"I have no food in... Sorry" Deeks took a sip "We've been getting take-ins so often after work, I've kind of forgotten to buy food"

She closed her eyes and laughed lightly before taking a sip, noting Deeks' closeness. "Same... but then again, I don't think I can access my kitchen to store it."

Deeks laughed and leant forward to the coffee table, grabbing the television remote control. "You need a bigger place, with a spare room to store you junk—items"

Kensi raised her eyebrows at him and nodded before taking another sip. "So, what are we watching?" She turned her attention to the TV set.

"Whatever is on the movie channels" He hit a few buttons, taking them to a movie channel.

"The mummy returns" Kensi said, recognising the movie straight away.

Deeks looked at her "So you do watch movies?"

That earned him a hit to the arm from Kensi. "It's my neighbour's favourite movie, I've watched it with her a few times."

"Neighbour? Is she hot?"

"She's 63"

Deeks coughed up some of his beer and wiped his mouth. "Sorry"

Kensi had to put her beer down to refrain from spilling it as she laughed at Deeks.

"Not. Funny" He said.

"Oh, I beg to differ." She laughed some more. "You got some on your shirt"

"Great" He smiled, standing up and taking his shirt off, throwing it into his basket.

Kensi swallowed hard as she observed his body for the short amount of time he was stood in front of her. Well defined abs, golden skin. But what intrigued her most were the two round scars on his torso, the slightly stretched skin around them in an effort to cover the area.

"I've never seen your scars before" she stood up.

"You never see me shirtless" He laughed as he turned around to grab another shirt.

She gasped slightly as his back, three long scars that you would only be able to see at a close distance, he probably lied to lovers that it was consequences of his job, but she knew otherwise.

As soon as he heard her gasp he rummaged faster for a shirt and pulled it on.

"Your father?" She asked.

He nodded "The only scars that haven't faded or got smaller with age" He bit the skin on the inside of his cheek.

Kensi swallowed hard again and sat back down, joined by him but at a slightly further distance than he was before. They sat in an uncomfortable silence; the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Sorry" Kensi said, edging a bit closer.

"It's okay" He looked around to her. Noticing her attempt to get closer he lifted his arm around the back of the chair, slightly resting on her shoulders giving her permission to come in.

She got closer into his side, and for the first time gave him control, she didn't have enough energy to resist today, she just wanted comfort.

He fully wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head slightly.

"It's been a long day" He whispered.

"Yeah." She moved her head to be in line with his "Really long" she said, it was said in such a low voice he barely heard it.

He moved his face closer to hers so he could feel her breath on his lips.

_It had been a long day, for both of them._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I don't know why I'm giving one-shots cliff-hangers, but it's fun. I did change it quite a lot, due to the nature of the story.  
>So yeah, Agata, I know you asked for it to be slightly Bones-y with them falling asleep together, but I thought this was a little sweeter and slightly more original xD<strong>

**So, Reviews are much loved, Tomorrows fic won't be very fluffy, just a warning :) **

**-LJ x**


End file.
